Bella breaks up Jacob before he can harm Renesmee
by Fawnmoon of Waterclan
Summary: Bella sees Renesmee for the first time and falls in love. But so does Jacob. But Bella does not react fondly to this new ideo of her daughter and loved one together. She decides to do somthing about it. How will it end? READ TO FIND OUT!


**Bella learns that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee**

**I could smell my daughter's warm scent flash over my face and I froze. I put a hand over my mouth and breathed deeply in my own scent. I would NOT hurt Renesmee. Edward kissed my four-head and rubbed my other hand. "She's wonderful, Bella." he whispered to me. I smiled joyfully when I saw her. She had turned slightly in Rosalie's arms to look at me. Her short, red, bouncy curls whipped around her rosy, child-like face. Her deep, blue eyes searched me in wonder and then, they lit up. **

**Jasper saw me and rushed over, gripping my arm gently, but firmly. I nodded, not taking my eyes of Renesmee. Her beautiful hands reached out to me, and Rosalie finally turned. **

**Jacob was there beside her, staring in wonder at my little girl- but I barley noticed. I walked slowly, regulating my breathing so that I could keep my calm. I hardly took a breath, I was too afraid. **

**I was with her suddenly, holding her, touching her, laughing with her, smiling at her. I was with my baby girl. I was with my Renesmee. **

**Then, she reached up and touched my cheek, my eyes were suddenly glazed over in memories. I saw my face, covered in blood, screaming and panting. I got closer to myself, and my-Bella-self smiled. Then, she screamed again and the memory vanished. I blinked suddenly, and it was over. "What-?" Edward was at my side. "She knows who you are." he told me, hushed. I smiled wondingly at Renesmee and kissed her four-head. Everyone flinched. I took my face away from her, remembering that I didn't want to hurt her. **

**Suddenly, Jacob was there, scolding me. "We shouldn't over do it!" he said, annoyed. I clutched Renesmee. "We aren't! I'm not hurting her!" I said in a low voice. Jasper suddenly brought extra calm over me. "No, not now you aren't." He hissed. I snarled. Edward gently took Renesmee from my arms. **

"**What is WITH you, Jacob?! I have NEVER seen my baby!" Jacob's face twisted into pain as he watched Edward cradling Renesmee. I stared at him, then remembered his expression before I walked in here. It clicked. **

"**You DIDN'T, Jacob. You DIDN'T!" I screamed. I crouched. Jacob hissed in my direction. He glared at me. "I can share." he said hesitantly. "SHARE?!" I snarled back. "SHARE?!??" my blood red new-born eyes searched him furiously, making sure my decision to kill him wasn't just out of un-rational fury. **

"**SHE'S MY BABY! MY BABY!!!! MY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How COULD you!?!?" I screamed. Edward reached out to touch me but I pulled away. "Don't touch me!" I snapped at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" I growled, turning again to Jacob.**

**Everyone behind me gasped. I whipped around and glared at everyone. "She's just a baby! I don't want her involved with someone she will think of as her big brother all her life!" I snarled. Renesmee stared at me, horrified. What had Jacob told her?!**

"**ONE GOOD REASON, JACOB!" I screeched. He hissed defensively and repeated "I can share." I lunged at him then and there. **

**I fought for a cling on him, his huge hands pushed me away. I snagged his hair and latched on. I tore at his throat. I felt strong, bold hands on me that could have been a gentle, caressing touch. I kicked and screamed, and felt Jacob phase beneath me. I flung myself into a near by tree, anger rushing through my veins. **

**I flung myself down on top of the wolf, and bit into his neck. He yelped and rolled. Seth growled and was suddenly at Jacob's side, phased, but not angrey. "Bella, NO!" he howled at me. I ignored him and slashed at Jacobs side. **

**Big, warm hands were suddenly, upon me, dragging me back….**

**I stared at the ceiling, not asleep quite asleep, but dazed. A hand was on my four head, warming me. **

**I blinked a tired blink. "Bella, honey?" Edward asked. I was jolted into complete awareness. "Love, its ok, you didn't hurt him." **

**For a moment, I felt relief in its finest form. A wave of hope, and wonder. For a moment, I was happy. Jacob was safe, and I hadn't hurt him. I almost smiled. I remembered Renesmee. **

**I growled, a deep, long lasting growl. "Where is he?" I snarled through my teeth. Edward frowned at me. "Um… Bella sweat heart, do you really want to hurt him?" **

**I sighed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. I was angry, very very angry. I controlled my anger for a minute, to think through this rationally. **_**Renesmee was my daughter. Jacob had betrayed me. Renesmee wouldn't ever truly love him- she just thought she did. She was only a baby for goodness sakes!**_** I growled and continued in my head. **_**she would always think of him as a big brother- until he rushes on her to make his move. That couldn't happen to my baby girl! **_

**I stood and my blood red eyes blazed. I saw Jacob, cradling my daughter across the room, Rosalie watching him, angrily. I snarled. **

"**Put her, down**, Jacob." I said through gritted teeth. I nodded to Rosalie, who rushed over and held Renesmee immediately. Jacob reached out slowly for Renesmee. 

"Jacob, I want you to stay away from her. She's **my** daughter, and **my **life. Not yours." I hissed at him. My family were all around us, listening and silently debating. I saw Edward flinch at Emmet. 

"I," Jacob sighed and glared at me. "We both just want her to be happy. Is that so wrong?" he snapped. I growled deep in my throat. "**I** think of her as my daughter, I love her that way. How do **you **love her?"

"I love her like a little sister. That' all." he announced. "For now!" I shot at him, my lip curling over my teeth. Jacob hesitated. "For now." he nodded. "And what will she think? You- her big brother, pinning her down and making her your spouse!" I hissed. "No! Never!" "Then how do you think she'll react to your advances when she's older? She'll out live you! SHE'LL BE 20 WHEN YOU ARE 50!" I screamed at him. He glared at me with no response. 

"So you want me to leave her?" he asked as if this was an unthinkable question. "Precisely!" I snarled. 


End file.
